darkclan_lightclan_caveclan_and_cloudclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amberfall
Personality She thinks that mercy is a sign of weakness. She always knew that she was getting signs from the Dark Forest. She never wanted to walk among StarClan. She was not loyal to her Clan, and would break the warrior code and the medicine cat code many times over. She loved her mate and kits deeply. She sometimes felt like no cat liked her. She did not tolerate this, so she would feed the cat death berries when they entered her den. She never felt that she was meant to be a medicine cat, she got easy herb mixtures wrong and would always seem to hate her job of collecting herbs, leaving them to dry, and then using them. She did not like helping other cats. She was not a very happy cat during her lifetime, but now, she is happily living in the Dark Forest. She always swore vengeance on CloudClan for her mother's demise. Former Rank Medicine Cat Appearance A light brown tabby cat with blue eyes. Age and Age at Death 57 moons, died at 56 History She lost her mother when she was only two moons old to a CloudClan warrior. She was furious about this and tried to attack him on her own. The other Clan just led her back to her camp and told her not to ever cross the border again. She was furious and tried to attack them again. The CloudClan warrior that had killed her mother gently batted her away. When she fell asleep that night, she was greeted by a Dark Forest warrior named Quillheart. He taught her useful moves to try to see if she could become a warrior. It did not work, Amberfall was forced to go into medicine cat training. It was due to a stupid omen that the medicine cat had went to a waterfall, and found an amber glint to it. He had looked up at the sunrise and noticed that it was pink. So there she was, stuck in the medicine den, sorting herbs, instead of training for vengeance against CloudClan. On her fourth moon as an apprentice, Quillheart visited her again. He told her that when she visited the Glimmering Pool, he would be there, waiting for her. So instead of getting useful prophecies, she began a hard training with Quillheart. She earned her medicine cat name of Amberfall seven moons later. She was only proud that she would be able to swear vengeance on the CloudClan tom who had killed her mother. So she did, she killed him and left him at the waterfall of her mentor's vision. She then met a young DarkClan warrior. They fell in love and had two healthy kits, Ashclaw and Hickoryface. But, soon her leader found out and she was driven out of the Clan. She was left to starve and get eaten by a fox or something. Soon, she starved, but her legacy still lives in two healthy kits. Relationships Leafblaze (Mother, dead), Tinytail (Father), Nettlesting (Mate), Ashclaw (Son), Hickoryface (Daughter) Role Player CrazyVanitasFanGirl